Devices for extracting water from air are known. These devices may produce water for a variety of uses, such as human consumption. While existing devices are capable of producing water from air, they commonly have limitations. For example, existing devices may produce water at efficiency levels that are less than ideal. As a result, the per-gallon water production cost may be prohibitively expensive for many circumstances. The water production rates (e.g., gallons per day) may also be inadequate. Or the machine may be excessively large, not portable manually, unnecessarily complex, and/or terribly expensive.
It would be desirable to provide machines and methods that can be used for improving and/or expanding the capabilities and practical applications for removing water from air. Additionally or alternatively, it would be desirable to provide machines and methods that efficiently produce usable water, are portable (e.g., manually), and/or can remove water from air at substantial rates. To be practical for a wide variety of circumstances, the machine and process should produce water at low cost.